In the Belly of the Goof
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Eaten. By Goofy. On Valentine's Day. Mickey and Minnie never anticipated that would be the case. However, though they were stuck inside Goofy's stomach, all was not bleak. They might have been in a very odd predicament, but they found a way to make things interesting and keep from getting bored... Lemon/humor fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Hey everyone, and welcome to my 42nd Disney story (40 Disney, 2 Kingdom Hearts). I received a review a short while back asking me to continue writing mousie lemons... Heh, I never planned on stopping. XD I'm really happy that people enjoy my lemons. So here is another for you. Now a friend of mine and I were talking about the Mickey cartoon "Third Wheel" and both of us ended up having similar thoughts on it. So I suggested I do a fic and she said yes. I won't spoil anything, but if you haven't watched that cartoon, watch it first, then come back here. It'll make loads more sense. Oh, and Mickey and Minnie are married in this. And for the record, this is a lemon unlike any I've done before. You'll know why when you read it... ;D I'm giving ya a heads up. Due to the content in this story, I might just break the physics of your brain. I know I certainly broke mine while writing it. XD Also, this is a birthday gift for a dear friend of mine. Happy birthday pal! ;)

P.S.: Someone asked me in a review whether I was male or female, and because it was an anonymous review, I can't reply directly. I'd say so here, but I figured I'd leave it a sort of mystery. However, if anyone else would really like to know the answer to that, just say so in a review and I'll add the info to my profile.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

IN THE BELLY OF THE GOOF

They could faintly hear the music being played outside as they indulged in the kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

"It's kinda dark in here. I can't really see."

"Oh, uh, heh. Whoops... Here." He pulled a match out of his pocket and lit the candle, the light illuminating the small cavity they were in.

"Ah. That's better." She blinked, her eyes readjusting to the light. "You don't think anyone can see us in here with the candle lit, do you?" She tilted her head, giving a brief glance around.

He turned his head, balled his fist and pounded against the wall behind him. "Hey, Goofy! Can ya see us in here?"

The dog outside stopped playing the violin he held and glanced down. "Huh?"

"Can you see us?" the female mouse called out.

The dog glanced down, seeing only his large stomach. "What's that? Can't hear you guys in there."

"Can you see us?!" the mice called out, louder this time.

"Nope. A-hyuck! Can't see a thing!" Goofy replied.

Mickey turned to the mouse sitting across the table. "Ha! See. We're totally alone." He tilted his head a bit. "Gotta say, I'm glad I can see again. Now I can see those beautiful eyes a yours."

Minnie blushed. "Oh, Mickey..." She giggled. "Goofy's sweet but..." She gave him a flirty smile. "...I prefer _you_ flattering me."

He chuckled. "Gladja prefer me over the Goof."

She quirked a brow before bursting into a giggle fit. "That's like asking me if I prefer soup over cheese. And you're the cheese!" She moved her hand across the table and placed it atop his. "I'm yours, Mickey. You outta know that by now."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, but... ...sure feels good when ya say it."

She smiled fondly, and leaned across the table to peck his cheek. "Then I'll say it again. I'm yours. Always. Hm. You silly goose." She leaned back in her seat as she looked around. "I gotta say, I never thought I'd be spending Valentine's Day in..." She snickered. "...Goofy's stomach."

"Ha! Yeah, this'll be a heckuva memory. But we're finally alone now. He can't bother us anymore," Mickey said.

"Goofy's a good friend, but..."

Mickey looked at her with a straight face. "He can be a pest at times?" he deadpanned.

Minnie nodded. "Maybe just a teeny bit. I was hoping we could spend the day together, just the two of us." She smiled as she slid her hand across the table to take his. "Alone."

"Yeah. Goofy's a good fella, but I sure am glad we're finally seein' some peace." He tilted his head. "Sorry we're not exactly spendin' the day like ya wanted."

Minnie shrugged. "'S okay. I'm just glad that we're able to enjoy ourselves again. Ya know, before being interrupted."

"So what were ya hopin' we could do today?" Mickey asked.

Minnie leaned back as she lifted her head in thought. "Oh, I don't know... A walk in the park would've been nice. Maybe go dancing. I also thought we could go home later and enjoy a candlelight dinner."

He nodded. "Sounds good t' me! Ya know, uh, heh. Once we get outta Goofy anyway." Both chuckled. Then Mickey grinned. "Say, Min... Nobody can see us in here, and I doubt people could hear us unless we yelled..."

Minnie grinned, catching on to what he had in mind. "And it's just the two of us." She glanced down at the table then back up to him as she rubbed a hand across it. "And this table is plenty big enough..."

He quirked a brow. "Ya sure ya don't wanna wait?"

She smiled slyly and cutely. "Why not? It's kinda kinky doing it in here. We've got time for a quickie."

He tapped his palms on the table. "Welp, if yer alright with it then that's all I need."

She giggled as she leaned across the table. "We just need to get you 'excited'..." She rose from the chair she sat in and took the couple of steps to his left side, then hopped up on the table. "And I know just how to accomplish that..." She laid back, making a sexy pose as she laid on her back in front of him. "Want something sweet to eat, Mickey..." she asked with a sexy smile. Then she sat up, and moved her left leg over to his other side, spreading her legs and giving him a full upskirt view of her underwear.

THUD!

With a surprised squeak, Minnie gripped the table to keep herself from falling off as it suddenly tilted from the force of the impact from underneath. And she knew exactly what it was. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled knowingly. "Well, that certainly didn't take long."

Mickey, calmly placed his elbows on the table. "One: You're already cute enough that I have Minniebetes. And two: When ya just outright act sexy like that whatdaya expect? You're 'boner-rific'!" He glanced down, then back up. "...I think I broke the table..."

That did it. She burst into a giggle fit. After her giggles died down, she leaned closer to him. "That's nothing compared to what we're gonna put it through." She then kicked off her pumps and proceeded to take off her skirt. But she stopped and glanced to him. "Want me to take it off slowly orrrr..."

"We're in Goofy's stomach in a bistro."

"Good point." She pulled her skirt and panties off quickly then turned to him as she spread her legs, placing them at his sides over the table, leaving her bare body exposed to him. She grinned as she tilted her head. "Dessert is ready, sweetie."

Mickey grinned widely. "Man, if I wasn't hard before I sure am now!"

She giggled, flattered and thrilled that he was aroused by her. "So how about you make me hard now, hmm?" she coaxed. "Trust me, it won't take long."

He stood up from his seat and leaned over top of her. His eyes moved down her beautiful body, then rose to meet her eyes. She couldn't help but quiver with anticipation as he looked her over. She already knew this was going to be fun.

He looked at her chest, then back up to her with a quirked brow. "Uhh... How come those weren't visible before. I mean ya've been..." he mentioned, pointing to her suddenly now visible small breasts.

"Topless?" she finished, then giggled. "Yep. All day. Cool thing about being a cartoon; when you don't want something visible, it sorta just hides itself. I can only wear a skirt and these..." She pointed to her nipples and areolas. "...are only visible when I want them to be."

"Like how when Donald and I were supposed to meet you and Daisy at the pier and I was naked, this..." He pointed to his penis. "...wasn't visible."

She nodded. "Yep." Then she giggled. "But you sure are cute in your birthday suit."

He grinned. "Man, it's great bein' a cartoon."

"Hee hee, I'll say!" She chuckled. "Just like how I can't get pregnant unless we both want it. Which means we can do whatever, whenever and wherever we want and enjoy it without worry. I love being a cartoon, tee hee!"

"Gosh, I don't know where to start... Everything just looks so good..." he said as his eyes wandered her body.

She giggled and pointed to her mouth. "Why don'tcha start here?"

"Ah, very good choice." With that, he leaned down and met her lips.

Minnie moaned as she tasted his kiss, and then moaned louder when she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. Her arms moved across his back as her legs wrapped around his hips. She tried to grind herself against him, but his pelvis wasn't at the right angle. And what she did feel was the annoyance of the fabric of his shorts. She pulled away from his kiss a little, and was already beginning to pant. "Why don't you get those shorts outta the way?"

He grinned a broad grin. "Anythin' fer you, fair maiden."

She let go of him as he pulled back and stood, giving her a better view of the massive tent in the front of his shorts. She wondered how the heck his shorts hadn't ripped by now. She watched with excitement and anticipation as he yanked his shorts and boxers to his feet, then stood, giving her a full view of his ragging boner.

"Oh, my...!" she said with wide eyes, her mouth nearly watering at the sight.

Pop!

He glanced down between her legs, seeing her now erect nub standing to attention.

"See. Toldja it wouldn't take long," she snickered. "Didn't take much either. Just seeing you gave me a lady boner." She lifted her tail and pointed the tip to her body. "So... are you ready for dessert?"

He leaned over top of her once more, placing his hands on either side of her. "Ya know mama always said never have dessert before supper or I'll spoil my appetite." He smirked. "But mama ain't here..." He licked his lips, making her quiver.

She smiled as she pointed her tail to her nipples. "There's 'gumdrops'..." She pointed her tail to her mons. "...a 'muffin'..." She pointed to her clitoris. "...another 'gumdrop'..." She giggled and pointed to her labia. "...and a 'peach'. Take your pick."

Mickey smirked. "Like playing Candyland."

She giggled. "'Cept this is a lot more fun than a board game. And in this 'game' we both win."

He leaned down and planted a kiss right under her chest, at the bottom of her rib cage. Then he looked up to her. "Did I ever tell ya how sweet ya taste?"

She blushed, but smiled warmly. "I'm really glad you think so..."

He leaned down again and kissed her again, this time on her soft, flat stomach. She giggled, it tickling a little, and quivered as he began trailing his kisses downward. In no time, he reached her mound. And as he kissed it, making it tingle, Minnie moaned, her hips shifting upward a little in response. He looked up, grinned, and continued. As he continued to kiss her mound, he placed his hands on her sides and slid them gently up her body until he reached her small breasts. As he cupped them in his hands and gave them a tender squeeze, she moaned again, this time louder, her head rolling back from the increased pleasure. As he moved his hands down her body again, he placed them on her inner thighs where he began to massage them, all the while continuing to kiss her soft, smooth muffin. However, before too much tension could build up within her, he stopped, and moved down just a bit, where her eager and rock hard nub awaited his touch.

"Ahh...!" she gasped as he licked up her button, causing her body to jerk and her to squeak in sheer delight and ecstasy.

As he began to lick around her clit, he teased her. He licked up, tickled the hood with his tongue, then moved back down, rubbing his tongue gently, then roughly, gently then roughly against her swollen nub, all the while making sure to circle his tongue around it. This, of course, was driving Minnie insane. Her hips were jerking near uncontrollably as he played with her "lady boner", and she was panting and gasping for breath while squeaks and moans escaped her lips. But he wasn't done yet. Oh, no. He pulled away and looked up at her, seeing the expression on her face.

Minnie smiled down at him, her lips parted as her chest rose and fell quickly, her body occasionally twitching from the pleasure she had been receiving, and her cheeks were almost as red as her skirt and his shorts. He glanced down between her legs and saw her nub twitch with almost every breath she took, indicating she was already almost ready to explode.

As he stood up, she knew what was coming. She saw his boner and her own boner twitched in response. She would've loved for him to eat her out some more, but they were inside Goofy's stomach after all, thus they were in a hurry. "Please... Hurry up and 'do me'..." she said with a sexy smile. He almost blew his load right there. As he loomed over top of her, he teased her. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her spread pussy lips, moving up from the bottom of her "girly bits" to the hood of her nub, all the while making her moan and quiver. When he reached her nub, her nub twitched as his boner met her own. He moved upward and rubbed his tip against her mound, further teasing her as she moaned again. Then he moved back down to her quivering and eagerly awaiting tight little mousehole.

He pressed his tip against the already partially open orifice and she tried to push her hips forward in an attempt to feel more of him against her, but she couldn't move very much considering she was laying sprawled out on a table.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Do it..." she urged with as sure smile.

"Fast or slow?"

Normally she would've preferred slow, but since they were in a hurry, she opted for fast. Though this wasn't the first time they'd done it quickly, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. "Better do it fast..." He thrust. "Ahh~!" she gasped, and instantly felt his girth fill her tight insides. As he pulled out and thrust again, another squeak escaped her. Knowing they weren't exactly in complete privacy, she bit her lip, trying to keep from making too much noise. She grinned up at him, still biting her lip as he thrust in and out of her. However, due to the teasing he'd done earlier, she was already at the brink. Six thrusts in and she felt the pressure suddenly increase rapidly - the tightening of her inner walls and the sudden tingly feeling in her button and outer and inner lips. "Mickey~! I'm... g-gonna cum already..." Three seconds later, she did. With a surge of pleasure rushing through her body, Minnie began to twitch and jerk, especially her hips, as her orgasm pulsed through her. "Ahh~! I'm c-cumming!" she moaned as her hot cum surged out of her. She clenched her teeth, groaning through them as she tried to keep from screaming in sheer ecstasy. She rode out her climax, his deep thrusts increasing her pleasure as her mind went completely blank from the pleasure overload. Twenty seconds later, her climax subsided, leaving her still-twitching form beneath him.

He stopped, and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Should I keep goin'?"

She chuckled as soft pants escaped her. "...Duh. You still haven't cum yet. It's only fair, ya know..."

He grinned. "Ya asked fer it." He pulled back, his tip almost coming out of her, and she prepared for another awesome filling. She bit her lip once more and readied her body. Then he thrust into her, once again sending a shock wave of insane pleasure through her as let out a groan through clenched teeth. It took several more thrusts, but he reached his own climax, however, not before making Minnie cum once more in the process. Having already had one orgasm, she was now highly sensitive between her legs. And as he filled her again, his cock rubbing against her G-spot, only a few thrusts more and she felt that all too familiar feeling of tension.

Biting her lip, she squealed as her body began to shake as she peaked with pleasure again, her juices surging out of her like a soda bottle with mentos dropped in. As her orgasm came to an end, he reached his climax.

"Nhg! I'm gonna cum, Min..."

"Oohh... Do it..." she panted with a smile. So he did.

With a loud grunt, he came, shooting his load deep into her. "Whooboy!"

"Ahh~!" Minnie gasped as she felt the hot liquid surge into her, which triggered another orgasm for the mouse. "Ooh... Y-Yes!" she squeaked as she came a third time.

As the two love birds rode out their highs together, the music continued to play outside, everybody in the room obvious to the love making going on in the belly of the dog. Once the mice had come down from their high, the two just remained, panting as they shared exhausted smiles. However, neither was out of energy.

"Oohh... That was fun, heh heh..." Minnie giggled softly.

"Sure was. Never thought I'd ever 'do ya' in Goofy's stomach, heh," Mickey chuckled, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She leaned up and captured his lips with her own, keeping his locked with hers for a few seconds before letting go. "Neither did I."

"Should we get dressed or ya wanna go another round?" he asked as he pulled out of her.

She smiled a devilish smile. "That was just the first coarse, big boy. It's time for seconds..."

Mickey grinned and stood up a little. "Wanna try a different position?"

Minnie sat up on the table. "Why not. Though I prefer facing you, let's go at it another way..." She gave him a wink as she scooted off the table and bent over it, pressing her front against it. "Ready for round two, sweetie..."

Mickey grinned, then lifted his head a bit. "Hey Goofy! Can ya play somethin' a little faster?"

Outside, they heard the dog reply. "A-hyuck! Shore thing, Mick!" They heard a bit faster tune start playing.

The male mouse looked back down before him. "Ready?"

The female mouse grinned back up at him over he shoulder. "Let 'er rip!"

He placed his hands on her hips and teased her by rubbing the tip of his cock against her quivering cunt.

"Better hurry, Mickey. That song is only a few minutes long."

He chuckled. "Ya won't last a few minutes." He thrust into her again, causing her to squeak in ecstasy as she gripped the table cloth in her hands. He watched with a grin as her tail twitched and wagged wildly from the pleasure she was receiving. A minute into the tune that neither really heard playing from outside, Minnie reached her climax again.

"Ahh...! Mickey... I'm... gonna cum...!" With a loud gasp she came, her juices squirting out of her as his continued thrusts drove her pleasure sensors into overdrive. She gripped the table cloth so tightly she thought she was going to break her fingers. After her orgasm diminished, she relaxed, panting as she laid across the table. She then felt his front pressed against her back as he slid his hands down her arms to the tops of her hands.

"Feel better?" he asked heatedly in her ear, making her quiver with arousal.

She took a few breaths before she spoke. "...Tired... But yes. I feel great."

He stood up as he pulled out of her, then helped her to stand up, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Can ya stand?" he asked with a lighthearted chuckle.

She giggled as she turned around in his arms so she could face him, and slipped her arms around his neck. "My legs feel wobbly, but that's a big 'duh!', hee hee!" She shivered with delight as she felt his fingers trailing up and down her back in a stimulating way. It felt relaxing and erotic at the same time.

"Ready to relax a bit?" he suggested. Then he noticed that all too familiar twinkle in her eye, the one of desire.

"My legs might feel like jelly but that doesn't mean I'm ready to quit." She pushed him down into the chair behind him then crawled onto his lap, straddling him as she pressed her mound against the underside of his cock. "I can go a third round." She giggled as she moved her arms around his neck once more. "You've heard of a three coarse meal, haven't you? Well... it's time for the third course..."

He titled his head back as a chuckle escaped him. "What is it about Valentine's Day that makes ya so horny?"

She smiled slyly as she moved a hand around to his lips where she softly caressed them with her index finger. "Hee hee, silly. It's not Valentine's Day that makes me horny..." She pressed her nose to his, looking him in his eyes. "...it's you." With that she pressed her lips to his, moaning into his mouth as she tasted his delicious kiss. Engulfed in his kiss, she was barely aware of his arms circling her waist. However, her brain went into a haze as she felt him kiss back and his tongue begin its exploration of her mouth. His lips slipped away from hers as he began to kiss downward, reaching her neck where he began to kiss and suck lightly all over her, causing her head to roll back in bliss as she softly moaned his name. She unconsciously began to rub the back of his head, running her fingers through his jet black hair as she couldn't help but giggle from his ticklish kisses. All the while his hands worked their wondrous magic on her body, moving up and down her back, massaging her shoulder blades, trailing down her spine, and rubbing the small of her back, driving her mind into a thick fog of sheer ecstasy and pleasure. Occasionally she'd feel him rub her tail, which would cause it to twitch wildly in response.

He finally pulled back, and gazed up at her. She titled her head forward, meeting his warm gaze with her own. She closed the distance and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Mickey..." she murmured when they pulled apart for air, resting her forehead against his.

"Love you too, Min..."

Se stroked her fingers through his hair. "Doggie-style is fun, but..." She nuzzled her nose to his. "...I love any position that lets me see you, let's me hold you, and lets you hold me." She swept her lips across his. "Like this one." She pulled apart from him and straightened her back as she shifted her hips forward, pressing her mound more firmly against his cock, relishing the feel of their connected bodies. "You ready for the grand finale, sweetie..."

"Ready when you are, sugar lips."

She giggled at the name, her cheeks flushing at it being a compliment as well, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Time to go for a ride..." She lifted herself up and moved her pussy over the tip of his rod. She shifted her crotch back and forth, teasing him as well as herself as her lips tickled his tip and vice versa. As she tilted her hips forward, she inhaled sharply as her button rubbed across his tip. She then moved her hips back until she felt his tip touching her partially separated lips and poking her mouse-hole. She smirked as she eased down onto him. "Ooohhh..." she moaned as she felt him fill her again. She felt her inner walls separate and soon felt his tip touching the entrance to her cervix. She paused, just relishing the feeling of him inside her. "Goodness... Is it just me or... or are you getting bigger every time we do this?" she asked with a smile, her breath hitching from the feeling of their joined bodies.

"I think yer imagining it," he replied, moving his hands behind her to rub her soft butt cheeks, unable to resist the urge to give them a gentle squeeze.

"Either way... it feels amazing..." she said. She eased herself up and readied herself. As she thrust herself down onto him she squeaked in delight at the sudden rush of pleasure. She repeated the action again, once again causing herself to tremble with waves of ecstasy. With every thrust down onto him another shock wave of pleasure rippled through her body. To increase her already quickly growing pleasure, he moved one hand over to her tail where he gripped it gently and began to rub up and down the length of it at the base. "Eek~!" she gasped at the sudden pleasure as her back arched, her body freezing on top of him with him fully inside her. "M-Mickey... my t-tail is... v-very sensitive..." she squeaked as he rubbed her tail slowly.

"I know..." he grinned evilly.

"P-please... don't s-stop...!" she panted. Forcing her body to move again, she lifted herself up and thrust down onto him again while he fapped away at the base of her tail, sending her into a pleasure overload. With one more thrust onto him and him stimulating her tail, she felt herself ready to climax already. "Oohh... I'm... g-gonna..." She couldn't finish her sentence before another orgasm exploded through her body. "Ahh~! Cuuum!" she squealed as she spurted her juices onto him. She fell forward, moving her arms around his neck as she clung to him tightly as she came, her hips still moving on their own accord on top of him and her tail flailing about erratically. After twenty seconds of squeaking, moaning, shaking and squirting, her high came to a slow end, leaving the young mouse panting on top of her lover as she sat resting against him. After a little bit, she pulled herself back up and smiled down at him. "...Wow... That was awesome, heh..."

He rubbed her butt as he kissed the center of her chest, and felt her racing heart beat against his lips. As he pulled away, he gripped her tush in his hands and stood up, her instinctively wrapping her legs around his hips. "Tired yet?"

She giggled as she twirled a finger in his hair. "A little. That is of course... unless you have something else in mind..."

"You gave me a grand finale. Now it's time fer me t' give you one..." His eyes twinkled in a familiar way, one that always made her excited and aroused.

"Hot diggity dog!" she giggled.

"Hold on, turtle dove," he advised.

"Way ahead a' ya..." she said, holding onto him tightly.

Holding her up by holding her butt, he positioned her over top of his dick, and she quivered as she felt her lips pressed against him.

"Ya ready?" he asked.

"Bring it on..." she grinned surely. He lifted her up and moved her back down again, at the same time moving his own hips forward to deepen his thrust into her. "M-Mickey...! Y-Yes!" she squeaked. "F-Faster...! Please... Yes... Go f-faster!"

Outside, the dog's ear raised. "Huh? Faster. Sure thin', Minnie!" He started playing a faster song on the violin.

Inside his stomach, the mice continued their rhythm. He moved a little faster, lifting her up and down and thrusting into her. Mickey pressed Minnie's back against one of the stomach walls as he pounded away at her sensitive pussy. Minnie, meanwhile, was already at the brink, and was trying with all her might to hold back her orgasm. At least until Mickey was ready to explode as well.

"Y-Yes, Mickey... Go faster...!" she urged, her back arching as he filled her once again, sending powerful waves of tingly, erotic pleasure all over her body. Her clit and cunny all felt tingly and ready to explode and her body felt tingly all over. Her tail, which she was hardly aware of its actions, was twitching and thrashing about wildly.

Again, the dog heard the request. "Gawrsh... I don't know any Charlie Daniels, but uh... A-hyuck! I can sure give it a try!"

As the music began to play, this time even faster, the mice continued to play their own tune. Mickey began rubbing Minnie's tail like he had before, and that, combined with his quick thrusts, made her lose it. With a loud, ecstasy filled squeak she began to shake, her legs shaking violently around him.

"M-Mickeeeyy~!" she cried as she came, her cum spraying onto him. "Happy... V-Valentine's Daaayy!"

"Ghnn!" he groaned as he came as well, and shot his hot load up inside her. "Happy Valentine's Daayy!"

Minnie felt his seed hit the top of her womb and fill her, and it increased the sensations flowing through her as she clung to him for dear life. Mickey felt her inner walls grip around his dick with every contraction her lower body had.

After their orgasms faded, Mickey eased Minnie down onto the table, which was conveniently right under her, so she only dropped a few inches from the height at which she was. Her legs fell to his sides, dangling limp over the edge of the table as her body relaxed and finished twitching, but she kept her arms around his neck.

"Oh, my... That... Wow, heh. That was amazing, Mickey. _You_ were amazing." She leaned up and pecked his lips, lazily wrapping her legs back around his hips.

He started to stroke his hands up and down her back, helping her to relax. "Don't see yourself shot, doll. You were amazin' too."

"Aww, Mickey..." Minnie cooed, and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "I love you. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie."

"Happy Valentine's Day, toots. Love you, too." He kissed the top of her head. "Tired yet, heh?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah. Now I'm actually tired."

He chuckled. "Well, duh, look how many times we went at it."

She giggled, and stroked her fingertips up and down his back with one hand. "Hee hee! Not anymore than we usually do."

By now he was flaccid, and pulled out of her. "So how has today been? I know not the romantic day ya originally planned, but..."

She smiled up at him. "So what? We got to spend the day together, didn't we? And we got to have some fun together. I'd say this was a wonderful Valentine's Day. I'm not complannin'." She pecked his his lips.

"And the day's not over yet. We can still have that candlelight dinner at home," he pointed out.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Ooohhh, sounds wonderful! It's a date then, tee hee!"

"Heh... Guess we better get dressed though..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I guess so. If we were home I'd say we could just go commando the rest of the evening, but we're not exactly in a prime position for that."

Mickey pulled away, her letting him do so, and picked up his underwear and shorts.

Minnie glanced back to the chair behind her and saw her purse hanging from the back. "Ooh! Forgot I brought this..."

Mickey started to put his shorts back on when...

"Mickey?"

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Say cheese." He was temporarily blinded by a flash of light, and as his vision cleared, saw her holding a pink camera while wearing a cute, playful smile. "Now I'll always remember this Valentine's Day." She held it up and viewed the picture, then she giggled. "Aww, I got your cute butt!" she giggled playfully.

He blinked, clearing his spotty vision. "Do ya hafta take a picture of me every time we 'do it' somewhere?"

She stuck her tongue out cutely. "Yes. That way I'll always remember that special memory and that wonderful moment we shared." She jumped off the table and moved next to him, then held it out so she knew both of them was in the shot. "Say Valentine's Day 2014!" She snapped the picture then looked at the photo. "Perfect!" She pecked his cheek. "Thanks, Mickey!" She moved back over to the table and stuffed the camera back into her purse. Then she picked up her panties and skirt and put them on. She sat down on the table as she put on her pumps, and saw him sit in the chair as he put on his shoes. Then an idea hit her. "Um... Mickey?"

He looked over at her, seeing her wondering expression.

"How exactly are we gonna get out of here?"

His pupils shrank to near invisible as it dawned on him. "Oh, crud..."

Both mice jumped up and started pounding at the inner walls of the dog outside. "Goofy!"

"Gawrsh, what's up fellers?" the older dog asked.

"Can ya get us out of here?" Mickey called out.

"Please?" Minnie pleaded.

"A-hyuck! 'Course I can get you guys outta there. I just need my handy wrench." He looked around. "Now, uh... Where'd I put that thing..." He pulled off his hat and stuck his hand inside. "Nope. Not it. Hang on, I think I put it back in my hat." He turned it upside down and a tire fell out. He shook it and a snowman fell out.

The mice could hear the noise outside and looked at each other quizzically.

"Goofy, whataya got in that thing?" Mickey asked.

The dog continued to shake his hat. "Every thing but the-" A sink fell out. "Huh. Guess I had my kitchen sink in there too."

The mice facepalmed.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Goofy pulled out his wrench. "Hold on fellers, I'll have ya out in a jiffy!" He moved the wrench up to his mouth and unscrewed the bolts, allowing him to open his mouth wide. When the mice saw the light they jumped for it, landing safely outside.

"Whew! Thanks, Goofy!" Mickey said.

"Yeah, we were getting worried," Minnie agreed.

"Gawrsh, all ya had to do was ask. So didja enjoy your dinner?"

The mice looked at each other as both blushed and looked away from the dog.

"Uh, ha ha, yeah. We sure did," Mickey said.

"Yeah, it was really wonderful," Minnie agreed.

"So what was all that racket I heard in there? My tummy was bouncin' like I'd swallowed Mexican jumping beans."

"Really?" Minnie said, faking her surprise. "Well, everything seemed fine to us."

"Yeah, heh, musta been somethin' ya ate, Goof," Mickey chuckled.

Then Minnie grabbed Mickey's hand. "Well, Mickey and I are gonna enjoy the rest of our date..." She gave her husband a warm smile.

"Yeah. We'll see ya later, Goofy," Mickey said.

"Bye-bye!."

As the mice started to walk away, Goofy called out.

"Wait! Want me to serenade you while you-"

"No!" the mice quickly said in unison.

Then Mickey looked around and saw Donald and Daisy entering the cafe. "Hey, I'll bet Donald and Daisy would love the company!"

Minnie caught on. "Yeah! I bet they'd love for to play for them as well. How about it, Goofy?"

Goofy grabbed his violin. "A-hyuck! Sure thing, fellers!" He gave a salute. "I'll make sure they don't get bored!"

The mice started backing away slowly.

"Great! Then, uh... We'll... seeyalatergottagobye!" Mickey said quickly as he and Minnie bolted to the door. As they made it outside, they started to chuckle.

"Now we're finally alone," Minnie said.

"Yep. And we can enjoy the rest of the evening."

Minnie giggled. "You know Donald is gonna kill you later, right?"

Mickey shrugged. "Hey, we dealt with Goofy, now it's their turn."

She nodded with a grin. "Can't argue with that."

He then took her hand and bowed. "Shall we, my dear."

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes, we shall."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mins," Mickey said as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mickey," Minnie replied, and leaned up to peck his cheek. All in all, it was a pretty good Valentine's Day.

Inside the cafe, Donald and Daisy had just sat down when suddenly...

"Hiya, fellers!"

"Wak! Goofy?!" Donald squawked as he tossed the menu he held into a nearby waiter's head. "What're _you_ doin' here?!"

"That's easy, a-hyuck! I'm here to serenade ya!" Goofy replied, and pulled out his violin.

Donald placed his chin in his palm. "Aw, phooey..."

THE END


End file.
